


A Team Effort

by DarkSeraphim



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Bonding, Design, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeraphim/pseuds/DarkSeraphim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluttershy and Rarity bond over design and sewing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Team Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



Rarity sighed and stared forlornly at the absolutely gorgeous design she had sketched several days ago.  It was one of her best ideas yet, combining all of the best features of the fabrics she had in mind and was planned to be a gorgeous myriad of colors.  By just the design alone, she already knew that it was going to be among the best dresses she had ever made.  She had placed so much time and effort into the mere design of this dress that it would be a sin to contain it only to paper.  This dress HAD to be made!  There was only one problem.

The design was rather complicated.  It looked simple on paper, but a closer inspection would reveal a very detailed and elaborate design to the dress.  Even with her magic, Rarity couldn’t do the job alone.  It simply wasn’t a job for one pony.

“Oh Opal, what am I going to do?”  The white unicorn sighed rather dramatically draped herself on the soft couch that decorated her shop.  Despite the theatrics, she truly was distressed.  In Canterlot there was going to be a galla displaying various designs from all over Equestria.  Rarity was going to enter her dress…or rather she was, if she could ever get it finished.  It had the potential to get her name well known in the fashion word.  This could be her big shot, and she was close to blowing it.

“I am not going to simply give up, but I can’t…I have to admit it, I can’t get this dress made all on my own, even with my fantastic skills.” 

Opal, her darling kitty cat, merely raised an eyebrow and meowed for food.  Rarity sighed.  Opal was rather useless with these sort of things.  Cats had that kind of disposition, after all.  If it didn’t involve them, they generally didn’t care.  Of course that wasn’t true of all cats, but the animals were rather self-centered.  Perhaps that’s why they got along so well?

As Rarity fed her pet and friend, she heard the door to her shop open.  “Sorry, we’re not open at the moment.” She said without turning her head away from her design.

“Oh, um, sorry Rarity I-I can come back later…”

The soft, timid voice caused Rarity’s head to snap up.  “Oh!  Fluttershy!  Oh do come in dear.  I could use a break.”  She smiled at her friend, encouraging the yellow Pegasus to enter.

Fluttershy smiled and approached the unicorn, and Rarity noticed the white ball of fluff at her side.  “Oh?  You brought Angel as well?”

Fluttershy nodded.  “Y-Yes.  H-He said he wanted to tag along with me today.  I-I hope you don’t mind.”  The Pegasus shot a glance towards Opal, who was eyeing the rabbit with a mixture of curiosity and disinterest. 

Rarity waved a hoof.  “I don’t mind at all!  And neither does Opal.  Did you need something?  I’m afraid I’m a tad busy if it’s clothing you’re looking for.”

“N-No, not really.  I was j-just taking a walk, and I wanted to see how you were doing.”

Rarity couldn’t help but smile at the timid creature.  Fluttershy was rather adorable that way.  Yes, she was soft spoken and at times her timidness could be annoying.  But she was a sweet, and loyal friend with a kind heart.  After all, she was the Element of Kindness. 

“I’m fine…well, no, I’m actually rather stressed to tell you the truth.”

Fluttershy’s eyes widened with concern.  “What is it?  Is something wrong?”

Rarity motioned for her friend to come closer.  “There’s a fashion gala in Canterlot in about a week or so.”

“Oh!  I know that one!  The Prancing Fashion Show!”

Fluttershy’s knowledge of the gala surprised Rarity.  “W-Well yes, that would be the one.”

Fluttershy smiled.  “So what are you going to enter in?  I know your designs are going to be so popular.”

“Well dear, that’s the thing.”  Rarity sighed and motioned to her design.  “I came up with this absolutely gorgeous dress for the show…but I can’t do it all by myself.  To be honest, I’ve designed myself into something of a corner with this one.  I simply don’t know how to get this accomplished.”

Fluttershy looked down at the lovely design.  It truly was a work of art.  Yes, it was elaborate but it was also elegant and easily one of Rarity’s best ideas.  Still, the Pegasus could see how her friend was having trouble.  “M-Maybe I could help?  I know a little bit about fashion, and I’m good at sewing.”

Rarity’s eyes widened.  Honestly, it had not occurred to her to ask her friends for help.  Applejack certainly was not very fashion-savvy, and neither was Pinkie Pie.  Twilight Sparkle, perhaps but the ever studious pony was always reading and studying so it would be hard-pressed for Rarity to drag the unicorn away from her books.  Spike was out of the question and so was Rainbow Dash.  She didn’t even know Fluttershy was able to sew, and she hated to admit it, but she rather doubted her friend’s ability.

“Well, I guess so…”  She hated the doubt that creeped into her tone.  Fluttershy was a gentle and empathic young pony and was easily discouraged.  But oddly enough the Pegasus smiled cheerfully.

“Well alright then.  I think I even know where we could start.”

Much to Rarity’s surprise…Fluttershy knew her way around fabric and a sewing machine.  For the next several hours the two of them poured over the design, offering ideas and slight alterations that did not take away from the beauty of the dress.  They went over hundreds of colors and fabrics and Fluttershy did indeed prove she knew how to work a sewing machine.  It was amazing to bounce ideas back and forth, and while Fluttershy was not as well versed in fashion as Rarity was, the Pegasus knew what she was doing. 

Hours later, the dress was not yet done but they had made amazing progress.  It would take some time yet to finish it, but it would be done in plenty of time for the gala.  Already they could see the beauty that would unfold beneath their hooves.  Rarity turned to her friend with tears in her eyes and embraced the other pony. 

“Thank you so much Fluttershy.  With your help, I know this will be the best dress we ever designed!”

Fluttershy blushed and hugged her friend back.  “Th-That’s what friends are for…I’m happy to be able to help.”

Rarity smiled.  “Of course you must be there to present it with me at the gala.  As the co-creator, you deserve as much credit as I do.” 

Fluttershy's eyes widened.  For Rarity, it was a great display of generosity that she would offer such a thing.  Her own eyes watered and she hugged her tightly.




Angel and Opal exchanged glances.  They had amused themselves with the scrap ribbons and fabric while the two worked.  They shrugged.  Ponies were weird sometimes.


End file.
